Monté la riviè
|year=1992 |position=8th |points=73 |previous=C'est le dernier qui a parlé qui a raison |next=Mama Corsica }} '''Monté la riviè '''was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1992 in Malmo performed by Kali. It is the only entry performed partially in the Hatian Creole language. It was performed 6th on the night following Greece and preceding host country Sweden. At the close of voting, it finished in 8th place with 73 points. Lyrics French/Haitian Creole= Monté la riviè, wo, whoa... Entre les roches et les racines Un jour tu verras la source de la rivière Monté la riviè, oh... Wouvè zorey ou Fòk ou aprann kouté bri dlo-a I ké toujou montré'w la pou kontinyé Kontinyé, oui, pe pe ba... Ou pé ké janmen swèf Pli ou ké monté pli dlo-a ké fré Pli ou ké lé bwè pli ou kè lé monté Monté la riviè, wo Entre les roches et les racines Un jour tu verras la source de la rivière Monté la riviè, wo Wouvè dé zyé'w gran Toujou gadé koulè dlo-a Anmizi ou ka monté, i ka vini pli klè Pli klè, oui, pe pe ba... Ou pé pa garé Afos i klè tèlman, i ka briyé Ou sé di sé an limyè ki ka gidé'w monté La rivière d'amour, la rivière da la vie, oui Monté la riviè Wé, wé, wé... la riviè la vie, doudou... Monté la riviè, wo Afos janbé wòch ni an lè Ou ké rivé lasous-la ka soti ya Monté la riviè, wo Afos janbé wòch ni an lè Ou ké rivé lasous-la ka soti ya Monté la riviè, wo Entre les roches et les racines Un jour tu verras la source de la rivière Afos janbé wòch ni an lè Ou ké rivé lasous-la ka soti ya Entre les roches et les racines Un jour tu verras la source de la rivière Monté la riviè, wo |-| Translation= Go up the river, wo, whoa... Among the rocks and the roots One day you'll see the source of the river Go up the river, oh... Open up your ears Listen carefully to the sound of water It will always show you the way The way, yes, pe pe ba... You'll never be thirsty As you go up, the water will be fresher You'll want to drink more and then you'll go up Go up the river, wo Among the rocks and the roots One day you'll see the source of the river Go up the river, wo Open up your big eyes Look carefully to the colour of the water As you go up, it will be clearer Clearer, yes, pe pe ba... You can't get lost It's so clear, it's shining Like a light that shows you the way up The river of love, the river of life, yes Go up the river Weah, weah, weah... the river of life, doodoo... Go up the river, wo By crossing stones we arrive At the time you should already go out Go up the river, wo By crossing stones we arrive At the time you should already go out Go up the river, wo Among the rocks and the roots One day you'll see the source of the river By crossing stones we arrive At the time you should already go out Among the rocks and the roots One day you'll see the source of the river Go up the river, wo Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1992 Category:20th Century Eurovision